1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel fat emulsion for intravenous injection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a fatty oil is administered to an animal by infusion, it must be administered in the form of minute particles dispersed in water by an emulsifier since fatty oils do not dissolve in water. On the other hand, because emulsifiers generally have surface activity, such an emulsion tends to produce hemolysis when administered into a blood vessel. Consequently, an emulsifier for a fat emulsion for intravenous injection should have a strong emulsifying power without bringing about hemolytic action. Thus, the quality of a fat emulsion for intravenous injection depends on the properties of the emulsifier.
The emulsification agents used hitherto have been egg yolk phospholipid or soybean phospholipid. Egg yolk phospholipid is expensive and its emulsifying capability is less than that of soybean phospholipid which, while having a better emulsifying power, is said to be less desirable due to its side effect of producing anemia. For example, when a fat emulsion using soybean phospholipid was administered to dogs, such side effects as vomiting, diarrhea and anemia occurred, and none of the dogs tested were alive at the end of four weeks. All dogs tested with egg yolk phospholipid were reported to survive (A. Wretlind, Medical Postgraduates, 7, 141, 1969).
Therefore a need has continued to exist for a fat emulsion for intravenous injection which is free of the side effects hitherto produced by such emulsions.